Cogshift Studios
|image = |descr = The Company's Logo, ft. |type = Game Development |founder = |founded = April 4, 2015 |area = Worldwide |subsidiaries=Project HEH2016 |owner = |predecessor = Hammer Egg House, Inc.}} is a fan game company founded and run by . Started in 2015, it has developed all games created by TechBreloom since such year. History Upon TechBreloom's reformation and official return to Fantendo, his past works were put behind and all older projects cancelled, therefore deeming his company Hammer Egg House, Inc. out of business. However, upon beginning to contribute to the site again, he formed . The company now primarily develops all of TechBreloom's games, generally in collaboration with Nintendo. Its games were primarily designed for Nintendo systems until the release of the X Cogshift in late 2015, which became the company's main platform of development, and after the X Cogshift was discontinued towards the end of 2018, Cogshift Studios made the move to developing games for Valve's PC gaming platform, Steam. Employees is not currently hiring other employees. * - Founder, Owner, Head of Development Games 2003 *'Digon Village' - a sandbox/RPG-adventure game set in a fantasy world in which a play controls a Digon that has reached the age of adventure. 2009 *'Super Mario Land DS' - a fourth installment in the Super Mario series' Super Mario Land subseries. 2011 *'Mario & Luigi: Size Up' - an RPG game in the based on Mario and Luigi's new ability to change size and interactions with their rivals, Wario and Toad. *'Paper Rumble' - a fighting game based off of the Super Smash Bros. series based around characters in Paper Mario style. 2014 *'Super Paper Bros. DX' - fanmade remake of Super Paper Bros. 2015 *'Pokémon Bronze & Cobalt Versions' - a Pok mon series paired game set of Generation TB1 focused around a player's adventures through Jungova and and their conflicts with Bronius and his villainous team. *'Donkey Kong Jr. 2015' - an enhanced remake of with a further-developed plot, level structure/quantity, and other improvements. *'Super Mario XC' - a 2D platforming Mario game released as a launch title for the X Cogshift. *'Paper Mario Adventure' - a 2D platforming Mario game styled similarly to the Paper Mario games with many features and gameplay aspects returning from such. 2016 *'Mario Kart: Turbo Trials' - the Mario Kart installment for the New Nintendo 3DS featuring a more plot-based gameplay. *'Kirby: Basket Bash' - a Kirby-themed sports game based (to a degree) off of featuring a number of characters from the series. *'Ice Age' - a 3D Platformer with several puzzle elements that also contains shooter-based missions. This game revolves around the adventures of Chris Callum and his plans to reachieve his planet's water from the mysterious being Frigeo. *'Kick' - a soccer-based sports/strategy action game played with Miis. *'Age of Aquarius' - a 3D platformer featuring 's adventures within the Metaverse. 2017 *'Super Smash Bros. PK' - the fifth official installment in the Super Smash Bros. series, notably placing a heavy emphasis on the use and presence of Pok mon. *'Paper Mario: The Missing Chapter' - TBA 2018 *'Galactiquake' - indirect sequel to Ice Age featuring similar gameplay and the like. The game is centered around an unnamed hero leading his race to safety as a universally radiant seismic wave begins to break open nearby planets and cause chaos with the energy released. Fan-Fiction 2015 *'Exploration Through the Skies' - written by the company's owner, TechBreloom, this story, adopted from , was published by Cogshift Studios in late 2015. Hardware/Devices 2015 *'X Cogshift' - home console system. 2016 *'AptaNova' - 5.1" Android smartphone based upon a comfortable design and durability and portability for active use. *'GigaNova' - 5.9" Android smartphone/phablet containing high-end specifications. *'VolvaNova' - concept device based upon an incredibly sensitive gyroscope that will allow the display to rotate so it is directly portrait to the user. Conventional Presentations None as of yet. Other Contributions None as of yet. Category:Game Companies Category:Cogshift Studios Category:Exploration Through the Skies Category:Ice Age Category:Fan Companies Category:Companies